


Cooperation in Full

by bubblyani



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), multi-chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22293214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblyani/pseuds/bubblyani
Summary: Maya Sigera, an ambitious Event Planner, strives to put her company in the spotlight by forming a cooperate relationship with LA’s most enigmatic nightclub owner, Lucifer Morningstar. But as their lives intertwine, both Maya and Lucifer seem to find it difficult to keep their relationship professional. But regardless, their ‘Cooperation’ is ‘in full’.
Relationships: Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/Original Character(s), Lucifer Morningstar/Reader
Kudos: 25





	1. Business Offers and Favors

**Author's Note:**

> Soundtrack : ♪♪♪ Bottoms up - Keke Palmer ♪♪♪  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bp4JNuIQNAw

His eyes, they entrapped her gaze, sealing it so tight there was no escape.

“Tell me…” He asked, “This money…It really isn’t for _your_ debt, is it?”

She felt it. The truth. And she felt it reach her tongue faster than expected.

“No…it’s not”

**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**_(A Day earlier)_ **

To find oneself a free seat on a bus was indeed a dire task. It applied to anywhere all over the world, including Los Angeles. But in the rarest of moments, a seat or two will make themselves available, as it did on this late Monday morning.

Except she did not seem to notice.

Fingers gripped on the handrail, she kept standing; completely oblivious to rare miracle that was so visible. Which was a shame. Earphones were plugged in her ears, yet still she listened to no music. But her lips moved fast, and the manner it moved was repetitive. It was her mantra, her psych-up speech. Her attempts of fueling herself with enough positivity for what’s to come. But her train of concentration took a sudden stop when her mobile phone rang.

“Gurl, it’s like you knew” she answered the call, adorning a smile that lit up her face. She heard a familiar giggle from the other side.

 _“I always know, Maya”_ the caller replied, _“ So, is today the day?”_

“It sure is…” Maya said, giving an involuntary nod, “ I finally got an appointment, Denise. I still can’t believe it”

 _“Yeah, and with the man himself ”_ Denise said, sounding quite impressed, _“How many days were you trying to set a meetup? Two ?Three?”_

“Two actually…” Maya corrected, as she stared at her reflection on the bus window. Adjusting her raven locks tied into a high ponytail, she smacked her nude pink lips. Her brown skin glistened in the rays of the morning sun streaming through the glass window. 

“Shit…” she muttered, “I’m _actually_ on my way to meet Lucifer Morningstar”

Indeed, she was.

Assistant Events Manager in an up and coming Event Planning Company in LA. That title hung above her head, yet she still considered herself insufficient in assisting.

Until she finally made a decision. A decision that could place the company at the top. The day she made the bold declaration to her boss was fresh in her mind:

“I’ll get LUX to partner with us!”

The expression of disbelief, the laughter that followed from her boss were also quite vivid.

“Maya…” She began, “…don’t get me wrong but…don’t _you_ think that’s a _bit of a_ stretch? I mean, a place like LUX…” with clasped hands, “It was never easy. And _don’t_ even get me started on the owner, Lucifer…” Scoffing as she continued , “ He can literally see _right through_ people-”

“Then perfect!” Her subordinate cried out with confidence, “I can do it. You’ll see…”

With a sigh, Maya blinked into reality. And reality reminded her of the current purpose as the bus slowed down.

“Shit” She gasped, “My stop. Gotta go Denise! Wish me luck”

_“Good Luck hun, You got this!”_

Jumping carefully out of the bus, she stared at the venue she dreamt of conquering.

**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
**

The keys of the piano sang as Lucifer Morningstar’s fingers grazed over them in rhythm. As he played in pure leisure, his eyes wandered around LUX, that transforms into complete desolation in daytime.

For the entire world, he was the owner of a high-end nightclub, a playboy, a man of power. But in reality, he was also the Devil. Satan himself, the fallen angel who decided to take a sudden holiday. Never was he hesitant to admit he was the Lord of Hell if needed. The only problem was that it all just seemed such a waste of energy, especially when no one around him actually bothered to believe him.

He heard a huff from Mazikeen ‘Maze’ Smith. The annoyance was evident, as she watched him from the bar.

“A Business Meeting? Really? Why do you need to do this Lucifer?” his demon bodyguard said, “I thought this was something you actually find _boring_. You know, you can actually hire people to do the talking for you, right?”

“Oh Maze…” Lucifer drawled, looking over at her, “You never stop your incessant whining, don’t you?” With a chuckle, he continued, “Watching humans do whatever it takes, all for the sake of money and power, it is quite _titillating._ Ah!” The clicking of heels heard from the distance caught Lucifer’s attention.

“Right on time _…_ ” he said to himself with a grin.

**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
**

The first time Maya ever saw Lucifer Morningstar, was when she looked him up on the internet. With the intention of putting a face to the name well known, she had no idea what she would find. Tall, dark and extremely handsome, she found herself exhale with frustration. 

“ _Damn_ …” she muttered to herself, “What a hottie, eh?”

“RIGHT?”

An excited colleague replied, making her jump, “Apparently sex with him is supposed to be _amazing!_ ” The colleague added with a dreamy quality.

“HEY! Shhh! Watch your mouth, young lady!” Guffawing, Maya looked at her with a dropped jaw, “That could be our _future business partner_ ”

“Even better!”

“Watch it!”

A hilarious memory indeed.

As she chuckled that incident away, Maya maintained her pantsuit clad confident posture while descending down the stairs of LUX as a pair of eyes watched her. Or was it two? No, definitely one.

“Good Morning, Mr. Morningstar!” She greeted in her most confidence voice.

Moving away from the piano, the man who was addressed began to adjust his jacket.

“Indeed it is…” Lucifer replied, with a smile, and a tone filled with seduction. Smiling back, she extended her hand.

“Maya Sigera” she introduced herself, “….one of your associates scheduled a meeting for us today. I hope you were informed”

“Yes, yes I was…” Lucifer replied, taking her hand in his “…although it is such a pity I was not informed of the magnitude of your beauty” he purred, as hands were shaken. Maya chuckled.

“Ahaha! _I_ should be flattering _you_ ” she said, while maintaining strong eye contact, “…for it is _I_ who’s here with the proposition”

When it came to business, appearances proved nothing to Maya. As it should be. She was well trained. But the moment her eyes made contact with the enigmatic nightclub owner, she knew it was a mistake.

The man exuded attraction. He was magnetism incarnate. So powerful that every inch of her body beseeched her to follow her natural instinct that weighed towards desire.

But with a strong, resolute blink of an eye, she managed to pull her hand away. She stopped herself. And she was relieved she was able to. For she was a professional. Although, she would be lying if she were not clenching her fists with frustration.

“Well…” Lucifer began, “in that case, let us wait no more”

“Great! Is there an office where we can discuss?”

“Nonsense! We can discuss it here”

With a raised eyebrow, Maya looked at her host with confusion as he guided her towards the bar.

Definitely out of the box.

“Now, what would you like to drink, darling?” Lucifer asked, as a young, male bartender appeared before them. Maya was certain she saw a woman earlier.

“ I….uh” she hesitated, “I don’t know if I should drink now” she added with a nervous laughter.

“Oh come now…I insist!”

“Alright…one Mojito please!”

This time it was Lucifer’s turn to raise his eyebrows, forcing Maya to smile. 

“What?” She asked, “Technically it _is_ a drink, right?” She looked over at the bartender.

As the younger man nodded in acknowledgment, Lucifer chuckled.

“Fair enough.Well then Ms. Sigera…” he said, taking a sip from his glass of whiskey:

_“Impress me…”_

**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
**

It may have been just Lucifer watching, but for Maya, it was likened to the entire world. The pressure was just as immense.

The speed of the bartender’s service impressed her, for all she needed was the chill of the ice cold glass of the mojito comforting her hand. Thanking the young man inaudibly, she took a large sip.

“This is nice…” she remarked, pointing at the drink before taking a deep breath:

“Firstly, I would like to thank you for providing me the opportunity to meet you. And second, I swear I won’t be lying, cause I know it’s not gonna get me anywhere.”

Wrong move. Wrong move. Why did she feel the need to say that? Maya felt the need to kick herself. And yet, for some strange reason, she anticipated a reply. Instead those eyes merely watched her with pure fascination. Clearing her throat, she continued:

“Our company…it may be a small, yes. But we always _strive_ to provide our clients a high quality service. Giving them the privilege to forget about any form of stress, we take charge of coordinating with all the third parties…” She felt a surge of confidence with every word that exited her lips, “And venue-wise…we believe LUX is possibly one of the best places in LA. Nay, the best ever…and so, we want _nothing_ but your full cooperation”

Avoiding his eyes, yet she fixed her gaze at him. And so far it was a relief to see how he remained genuinely fascinated with what he heard. Clearing her throat once more, she spoke:

“Forming a partnership…”

“Oh?”

“….it can be a win-win for both of us.” Maya said, giving a subtle smile, “I think if our company holds events here, new customers can be introduced to LUX with so much convenience. And existing clients of LUX? They will get to know about us, making it easy for them to plan any future events too.” Holding her glass, she began to chuckle, “Now I know…. _many… many_ other companies may have proposed the same to you. But if you just give _us_ a chance…” Maya said, placing one hand on her chest, “… if you even take a _look_ at some of our current events we have undertaken, you will see how well we work. Our efficiency. Our Professionalism. _You…. won’t…. be disappointed._ ”

With a deep exhale, she finished it. Another huge gulp of mojito moistened her tongue once more. The transparency was evident in her. And it surprised Lucifer.

“You’re actually quite serious about this, aren’t you?” He commented with sheer curiosity. Never had he been this concentrated on a business proposal before. Nodding, Maya took the glass away from her lips.

“Of course! It’s my job. I -” looking around, she leaned in closer, looking into his eyes with intensity, “…truthfully, my boss thinks this is a dead end, considering how difficult it was to partner with you. But…” pressing her lips together, she continued in a low tone, “ I’m hoping to prove her wrong. There! I said it! Oh! Almost forgot…” With the snap of her fingers, her voice grew loud while she looked into her bag, “…. _here_ is our company profile… this includes the past events we have done” clasping her hands together, her foot rocked as she watched him flip through the booklet “I heard you don’t deal with any BS and I think that’s great cause…so do I-”

“Lucifer!”

Both heads turned to find Maze by the entrance. _There she was,_ Maya thought.

“You have a visitor” Maze’s voice echoed across the room as she stood with arms folded. Waiting beside her was a nervous looking young man.

“Ah bloody hell…” Maya heard Lucifer mutter under his breath. She turned towards him. Could it be that her window of opportunity just closed? Did she lose his full attention? 

“Ms.Sigera…” Lucifer began disappointingly, his eyes still on the visitor.

“Ah…something urgent, I’m guessing?” Maya asked, hiding her own disapproval.

“Unfortunately, yes…” he replied with a sigh. She kept nodding in compensation.

“I understand…” she chuckled, standing up “You’re a busy man”. Was this a cheap ploy to get her out? It was difficult for her to know. Standing alongside her, Lucifer replied politely:

“Please do know that your proposition _will_ be considered. Be sure to expect a call from me when I do” He said with a smile.

“I look forward to that” Extending her hand once again, Maya added, “Thank You, Mr. Morningstar”

“A pleasure, Ms.Sigera” Lucifer replied, giving a firm handshake, “Come now!” he gestured to the man casually, who ran past her in a flash. Finally, he ended up beside the nightclub owner, holding his hand in desperation.

“Lucifer please! I need _that favor_ ”

“Curious much?”

Maze’s voice made Maya jump all the sudden.

“Ahaha! I’m sorry. I’ll go” she said, turning to leave.

“So, the favor thing _is_ real” she muttered to herself as she walked.

Taking a step out of the club, Maya had grown more curious than the time she entered. Regardless, she sighed in relief. She did it. She took that challenging step. She pitched the idea.

What seemed torturous now was the waiting. For nothing was set in stone. Nothing that was promised or agreed on. Just in mere consideration.

As she waited at the bus station, all she could think of was him. Of all the people, of all the men she had ever encountered, Lucifer Morningstar was certainly different. Perhaps it was merely his spellbinding handsomeness that was tricking her. He was a toughie. But at the same time, she was fascinated. He was challenging.

The ring of her phone woke her from the pondering. It was not Denise. But it was certainly someone who made her smile.

“Uncle Pablo!” 

She greeted with adoration, “Don’t worry, I didn’t forget about dinner tonight, okay? I’ll-”

The bloody, gurgling cough that responded on the line made her freeze. It sounded familiar, and it certainly sounded painful.

“U-uncle Pablo?” Meekly, she inquired once again, “Whats going on?”

Only to hear the one thing she hoped not to ever again:

_“Maya, they’re back!”_

**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
**

**_(The Next Day)_ **

“You’re crazy, Maya Sigera. Crazy”

With a drink in hand, Maya muttered as she sat by the bar. The venue was vacant this morning as the morning before, but her state of mind was definitely not.

A night of contemplation and self convincing led her to LUX the very next day, for it was the only option she had left. 

“Ms.Sigera, sorry to have kept you waiting…” Lucifer’s voice boomed as he quickly descended from the stairs to join her. He seemed to have rushed back in hurry“Now regarding your plan-”

“…thats not why I’m here Mr.Morningstar” Maya said, her voice brimming in nervousness.

“Oh?”

“I…I….” taking a deep breath, she looked right at him, finally gathering courage:

“I need a favor”

Breaking into an amused laughter, Lucifer certainly found it unexpected.

“What? Business offers _and favors?_ Ms. Sigera…you _must_ be desperate”

“Oh believe me! I know how this sounds…” scoffing, Maya answered in kind, “ but this favor, I have no other choice”

The grim expression on her face was no joke. And it proved grim enough for his laughter to die down. 

“Right, what is it that you need?”

“Money”

Plain and simple was her answer, which was akin to her tone. Lucifer raised his eyebrows. 

“Why?”

“I have a debt to settle”

“How much?”

“50,000 dollars”

“You? A debt?” He asked, as his eyes scanned her up and down, “Interesting”.

Restlessness and desperation overtook Maya.  
“Look, can you help me or not?” She snapped. Before he could respond, her phone rang, forcing her to click her tongue with frustration.

“Shit!” She said before answering.

It was work, it was urgent was certainly unavoidable.

Hanging up, she looked at him with a sigh.

“Ah…something urgent, I’m guessing?” He asked. 

For a moment, Maya was impressed as Lucifer Morningstar managed to turn her own words around on her. But she was too upset to show it.

“Yeah…” she nodded, with brows furrowed as she slid off her barstool.

Watching her run off in a hurry , Lucifer dialed his phone with furrowed brows.

“Detective…” he greeted, with the phone pressed against his ear,

“I need you to look up someone for me”

**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
**

**_(7:59 pm )_ **

The line of people eyed Maya with sheer envy when the bouncer granted her special access to LUX, upon a mere glance.

For a moment she wondered if this was a sign that her proposition was accepted. But that was just wishful thinking for sure. For that text she received from Lucifer Morningstar remained clear as day:

_Regarding your favor._

_8pm at Lux._

Being only subjected to it’s glory through mere photographs and videos, the real-time extravagance of LUX nightclub certainly took her breath away. Especially when the venue was packed with satisfied clients.

Except for a small group, as she had noticed. As a potential cooperate partner, it disturbed her slightly.

Nevertheless, business seemed to be booming. And Maya had no regrets with her intentions for collaboration. Beautiful, all occupants here were so beautiful. Or maybe it was merely the cheerleader effect, but nevertheless, it felt flourished.

Except for that group, that her mind could not let go of.

Dressed in a silk jumpsuit, Maya looked club appropriate as she swam through the crowds hoping to find Lucifer, her possible savior for the night.

And she found him by the bar.

All the women around him wanted him with much intensity. If common decency never existed, they could possibly appear to be salivating over him like he was a succulent dish.

They say if you stare at someone long enough, they would notice. And just like that, Lucifer sensed Maya’s gaze. And to her surprise he brightened up as a result.

She didn’t budge as he walked up to her in the midst of the crowd. If it were any other day, she would have savored a handsome stranger approaching her in a club. But tonight, she was impatient and very helpless. 

“Mr. Morningstar…” she began, “have you had time to consider my favor?” Though she was serious, her body began to sway involuntarily to the music. Force of habit.

“I have…” he replied, with his hands in his pockets, slightly amused by her movements “Although there _is_ something that’s bothering me”. Before she could even question it, she felt her body freeze up the moment he leaned forward.

His eyes, mesmerizing, they entrapped her gaze, sealing it so tight there was no escape. All the voices around her suddenly vanished, except for his own.

“ _Tell me…_ ” He asked, “ _This money…It really isn’t for your debt, is it?_ ”

Hypnotized, she felt it. She felt the truth being dug up. And to her shock, she felt it reach her tongue faster than expected.

“No…it’s not”

With a gasp, she felt herself unfreeze. The truth was finally out. _How the hell did he do that?_ She thought.

“Right…” Lucifer said, “Fancy a walk?”

**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
**

Strolling down the streets of LA at night with Lucifer Morningstar was definitely what Maya did not expect.

“How did you even-”

“I have my reliable sources. And according to them you’ve never had any form of debts nor any criminal record. Now why would someone with a squeaky clean background ask for money?”

“Shit happens but ..just out of curiosity, why _do you_ care Mr. Morningstar?”

“As someone giving a favor I think it’s only fair that I know the full story. I can tell the guilt is eating you up…” Looking at her, Lucifer said as they both kept walking.

 _This man, seriously,_ Maya thought.

“Fair enough…” chuckling, she folded her arms: 

“Like I said earlier, the money is not for my debt. It’s for …my uncle” looking ahead, she continued, “Technically he’s not my blood relative but, he is the only thing close to family here. But he…he got into some _bad shit_ back in the day”

“Drug dealing? Theft?” Lucifer guessed excitedly.

“Unlicensed boxing” Maya corrected him, “Some matches …they didn’t go down the way the bookies wanted and uh… ‘El Fuego’, this gang that ran the matches, after so many years they suddenly decided to uh ‘ _stop by_ ’ to _check up_ on his financial matters. This was two days ago…” with a shudder, she continued, “…they hurt him…pretty bad” with a heavy sigh, she envisioned that fateful night. The way she found him beaten and battered in his own home.

“Trust me, Mr. Morningstar…if I had enough money I would have done _something_. But unfortunately I can’t risk it….I wouldn’t have come to you if I weren’t so desperate-”

“Ms.Sigera, consider your favor to be granted”

Lucifer declared out of the blue, making her eyes widen and stop on the pavement.

“W-what ?” She stuttered, “You serious?”

“Yes…” he smiled warmly.

For a second she wondered if she was looking at an angel in disguise.

“I can give you the money…” He said, “Under one condition”

“Hmmm?”

**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
**

“See those young ladies over there?” Lucifer shouted through the music, while showing Maya a part of the club. Maya knew her instincts never failed her.

It was them, that particular group that caught her attention. Their scowls and negative auras were quite distinctive.

“Those young ladies are proving to be quite the buzzkill” he said, rolling his eyes, “Trust me, I tried to diffuse the situation but then it’s like bees to honey all together, and I have a club to run”

“Of course, you’re not obligated to seduce them No no…” Maya said worryingly, “but yeah, I did notice from the moment I walked in” she added , “Want me to do something about that?”

Her confidence and reliability made his jaw drop.

“I was hoping you would say that.” He laughed with relief, “Yes please! Your _efficiency_. Your _professionalism”_ , he continued, “Let _this_ be your shining moment to fight for your company and your uncles debt”

Giving him the thumbs up, Maya felt purpose engulf her whole. Walking over to the group, she got down to work. It was her time. She could show him her capabilities. Even though it was a tad bit unexpected and different.

“Good Evening Ladies, How are y’all doing today?”

She said brightly, greeting the group who sat on the sofa.

“What does it look like?”

One snapped back at her. _Ms. Snappy huh?_ Maya thought.

With her hands on her waist, Maya further observed her target audience. In their early twenties, they showed classic signs of a stubbornness, immersed in nothing but boredom.

“ Are _you_ the hostess? I thought this place was supposed to be fun”

Ms. Snappy added rudely. Maya chuckled.

“Oh…now don’t be too hasty with your impression, hun” Clasping her hands, she maintained her positivity, “Maybe something particular isn’t suiting to your taste here. Like, in my opinion?” Bending low, she attempted empathy by leaning towards them to whisper, “I think the music can be a bit more….you know , dance friendly? And the dancers…they may seem a little monotonous I don’t know-”

“So? why don’t _you_ do something about it?”

Ms. Snappy asked, raising eyebrows whilst snapping fingers at her. The other girlfriends nodded in approval.

 _Typical Spoilt kids_ , Maya thought. She had to think fast. Telling the dancers off in public didn’t seem respectful to the club. She had only one option.

The DJ’s face lit up when she came up to him and whispered in his ear. Upon seeing his thumbs up of agreement, she motioned one of the dancers to get down from the box. Thankful for wearing sturdy high heels, Maya managed to catch everyone’s attention including Lucifer’s when she gave the DJ a nod.

[♪♪♪ ♪♪♪](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Dbp4JNuIQNAw&t=OTc5MmE1ODM0N2M5NTFhYjc5YWJmODA1ZWZkZjE0MjUwNWY4Nzc5MCxLTkpWY3ZNdA%3D%3D&b=t%3AYCqPA2R5ql8T3JQs84YaYg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fbubblyani.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190310422403%2Fcooperation-in-full-1&m=1)

A smile came over her the moment the music began. Looking down, she permitted the music to take over her soul. Until she finally felt possessed.

She snapped her fingers to rhythm, as her body embraced the song completely.Her hips. They certainly did not lie, swaying to steady rhythm, eliciting whistles and cheers from the crowd. Riled up, Maya did not hesitate to let loose as the chorus began.

Body rolling, buttocks bouncing, nothing was close to demure or decent when she reunited with her dance-enthusiastic self. And the crowd certainly liked what they saw. 

A long loud whoop later, Maya watched the others join in the dance fun, including Ms. Snappy and her snapper crew. Eyes widened with excitement, they certainly appeared different. 

“Oh my god…” Ms. Snappy cried, “That was incredible!” 

“See? I told you…” panting, Maya got down from the box, “it’s all about the right song…Now come on ! Shake that booty gurl…”

Finally, looking around, she sensed no dissatisfaction. The atmosphere was on fire. All was well again.

Amidst excited squeals, Maya moved over to the DJ.

“Put some dancehall and we’re golden” she said, giving the ok sign, “Thanks!”

“Ms.Sigera!”

Maya turned in a flash upon hearing Lucifer’s voice. Her long, loose locks that bounced earlier, suddenly rested on her shoulder with obedience by his tone. 

“I must admit…I am impressed!” He said, with a huge smile on his face, “Amazing dancer _and_ mood maker? Who could have known?”

“Nah!” She shook her head, “I’m not that good of a dancer” she said, while being guided to the bar “You see, what I did was…” an awkward pause came over her, when one of his alluring groupies wrapped themselves around him, “Uh…it’s just the right choice of music. It …goes a long way” she continued, her professionalism maintained.

“Hands on…I quite like that” He commented, fully focused on her, as the friendly bartender handed over a mojito.

“Thank you” Maya said, looking at both of them.

“And…”Lucifer said, gesturing to the bartender, “ as promised…” gasps came over her when they revealed a duffle bag filled with cash. With discretion.

“Oh my god-”

“Dad has nothing to do with this!” Lucifer said, sounding offended.   
“What?”

“No matter. So…” he began, “…will you be making the _transaction for your uncle’s freedom_ tonight?”

“Actually I think I will” she said with a chuckle, “I’m in such a good mood right now, don’t think anything’s gonna ruin it. Besides…” lowering her voice, “I just wanna get it done soon…get over it you know. _Be free_ ” she said, taking the bag with a big smile. Lucifer chuckled back.

“Then I’m glad” he said, raising his glass “Good Luck Ms.Sigera. Ladies, if you excuse me…”

And just like that, she watched him disappear into the crowd. For a second, she felt her stomach turn.

“Are you gonna sleep with him too?”

“What?” Shocked, she realized the woman who clung on to him was still around, “Oh no!” Maya replied. The blonde adjusted her dress enough to reveal more cleavage excitedly.

“Well… _I am_. Can’t wait” Her enthusiasm was akin to an overexcited teenager. Chuckling, Maya patted her on the shoulder, “Well…I can’t blame ya” she said, making sure that it was her exit line before the big mission.

Little did she know, on the other side of the club, something else was brewing. Little did she know, how Lucifer Morningstar excused himself, only to find his way to his demonic bodyguard.

“Care for a rush-inducing adventure, Maze?”

He said, leaning against the stair railing beside her, who sat and indulged the visual of a dancer. Mazikeen licked her lips, “Only if its got to do with some good old fashioned violence ” she said, taking out one of her knives to admire.

“Well, my friend. You’re in luck”

The lord of hell replied,

“Cause we are about to take out some ‘ _baddies_ ’”

**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
**

**_(10:00 pm)_ **

Making contact wasn’t exactly necessary, when her uncle knew of the usual Wednesday warehouse spot for “El Fuego” poker night. Maya made sure she wasn’t followed, she made sure she wasn’t made suspicious either.

But the moment she stepped in to the place, all her built up tough defenses went flying out.

“What the-?” She breathed. 

‘El Fuego’ that she heard of and have seen, were proud, standing tall and threatening.

Never lying on the ground, groaning in pain, like what she just saw.

Every gang member, weakened to the floor, looked bloody or swollen and no way shape or form to fight. Some of the light bulbs were broken, chairs were in pieces. The scene, it looked strangely similar to a fight that had gone bad. And lost to the lowest point.

_“Pater Noster, qui es in caelis, sanctificetur nomen tuum…”_

Latin words, that suspiciously sounded like a prayer appeared out of nowhere. Stepping over a groaning gangster, Maya found the leader Juan.

She had heard stories about him. About the cold blooded schemer who did not bat an eye to kill, to steal, to make her uncle a forever debtor.

Anti climactic it was certainly, to see him hiding behind his wooden chair, before a now-non existent table at an empty warehouse.

_“…. Fiat voluntas tua, sicut in caelo et in terra. Panem nostrum quotidianum da nobis hodie…”_

prayers left the old man’s trembling lips as he sat on the floor with his eyes closed. 

“Hey!” Maya called out, “…a-are you okay-”

“GET AWAY FROM ME!”

The man screamed out, fear quite visible in his face. Gaunt, with no color, tears streamed down his cheeks.

“I don’t need your money” he said. Maya raised her eyebrows.

“How did you-”

“RUN!” He yelled, “The devil is among us. You better run. Or else…he will _find you_!” Juan said, pointing at you , “Tell Pablo that it’s over…JUST GO!”

That was it? All is done? Just like that? It all seemed too easy. Why?

Lingering around for the answers was not Maya’s intention, especially amongst ‘El Fuego’.

Taking the gang leader’s word, she left. But she did not go home.

**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
**

The flashing disco lights shone in her eyes. Closing them, her ears were drowned in the rhythmic melody of the music played. Though she only was there a few times, Maya felt at home at LUX already.

“Looking for someone?”

  
“Gah!” Clutching her chest, she laughed seeing Lucifer appear from behind her, “Actually I _was_ …. I’m here to give this back” she said, holding the duffle bag in front of the quizzical Lucifer Morningstar, “Cause something _crazy_ happened”

“Really? do tell”

**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
**

Too excited to even drink, Maya described the incident animatedly to the fascinated club owner beside the bar.

“…And he just… kept telling me to run away, or else the Devil might get me”

“The Devil? Really?”

“Yeah, It was just insane. The day I go to pay back the money, everything’s just…poof! cancelled” she said, lost in thought, “ it’s like someone is watching over me-”

“Hmmm hmmm…interesting. So he says the devil…he might get you?”

He asked, only to watch her nod nonchalantly, “Then here is my query…Ms. Sigera…” He proceeded to ask, “Suppose you _actually_ meet the devil? Would you run away?”

Serious, he sounded serious. But Maya could only lean in and smile.

“If I… _actually meet_ the devil, running away would be the last thing I’ll ever do” she said softly, proceeding to chuckle, “Hell ! I’d probably even have a drink with the fella, chatting away until he gets fed up of me” she added, leaning back in her barstool.

“Oh! He certainly won’t!” Lucifer answered quick, making her giggle.

“How can _you_ be so sure?”

“I just am, darling” He said with confidence, “Regardless, crisis averted. Congratulations Ms.Sigera, your family is _officially_ free!” Raising his glass, he cried out. Grinning from ear to ear, she took a bow.

“And now…” standing straight, she heard him continue, “it’s time for that favor back”

Of course, she knew of this. Tit for tat.

“Oh dear…” sitting cross legged, Maya began, “Nothing too cruel I hope.” Flashing a nervous smile.

Lucifer smiled.

“On the contrary…”

“Hmm?”

“I want to do business with you”

Never did Maya’s jaw drop faster than it did just then.

“W-WHAT?” She asked.

“I am agreeing to your offer.” He replied with a chuckle, amused by her expression, “Your cooperate deal with LUX. But that’s only if you are the officially coordinator…no one else”

Overwhelming happiness came over her.

“This is just…” Maya paused, “Hang on…is this because any sympathy bullshit?” Worryingly, she asked, clutching the table dramatically.   
“No of course not!…The way you handled that party tonight, which…still seems to be going on. That’s thanks to you-What? what’s so funny?”

Confused, Lucifer inquired when she laughed.  
“No no…I’m just happy” she breathed, raising both her hands up in the air, “Ahhh Fucking Finally! IT’S HAPPENING!! Ahem! Pardon me…”

Embarrassed, she realized her place as she retracted her arms back down.

Until Lucifer held one back up.

“Oh no no….” He said, smiling:

“…from now on. No pardon required, Ms. Sigera ”

Maya never felt more victorious. She felt as if she had conquered the near impossible.

“Right…” Lucifer rubbed his hands together, “…how about we sign the contract tomorrow?”

“Wait…what?”


	2. Girl, You're Thirsty

Intoxication finally stopped playing pranks on Dr. Linda Martin, forcing her to put her hands up in protest after gulping down the rest of her drink.

“That’s enough for me, Maze” concern filled her tone as she refused a refill from her demon friend, “You remember last time”. 

Mazikeen chuckled. 

“Your loss” she said, before chugging down the tequila shot. It was another usually busy night at LUX, except it felt significant with Lucifer’s therapist/friend stopping by for some much needed unwinding. 

“Ah! Doctor! there you are…” 

With a permanent smile glued to his face, Lucifer floated through the crowd to finally appear at the bar. Before red-faced Linda could even respond, a joyous whoop caught all their attention. 

Joyous, living in the moment, a group of scantily clad women grooves on the dance floor. Passerby’s found it intriguing, arousing. Yet, all Lucifer did was scoff in return. 

“Loin-stirring, yes… _but_ …I’ve _seen_ better…” he said, in a matter of fact tone. 

“You mean like last night?”

Maze questioned snidely, rolling her eyes, causing Linda to look at both of them quizzically. 

“ _What_ are you two talking about?” She asked. 

Breaking into a chuckle, Lucifer signaled for another drink before he played storyteller to his therapist. **  
**

**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

“….so in summation: with her uncle’s debt cleared, she’s a now free and in partnership with….yours truly”

Lucifer said, holding his glass with a proud smile. 

“Right…” Linda said, while nodding “and that correlates to _that…”_ as she pointed at the women, “…because..?”

“Oh…” a shy chuckle emerged from the devil’s lips, “…just that Ms. Sigera is a _much better_ dancer than they are” he said. 

“I see…” 

The smile did not seem so permanent when it slowly faded out of Lucifer’s face, and move into Linda’s face instead. 

“What?” He asked. Though she was close to losing her inhibitions, she remained sharp. 

“It’s just that…all this time you’ve talked to me” she began, “…you never mentioned anything specific about people at work” she added, watching him make way for a waitress to approach the bar.   
  
“What on earth-“ Lucifer raised his eyebrows with a scoff, “What about the detective, all the cases and every _bloody_ thing at the LAPD-”

“I _mean…_ people at the club” Linda corrected.   
“Oh…” Lucifer came to the realization. 

The doctor smiled. Clearly she was amused by his reaction. “I suppose…you have a point there” he said, with his hands in his pockets. 

“I’m disappointed…”

Both heads turned the moment Maze spoke out. Standing with her hands folded behind the bar, she certainly looked the part. 

“You didn’t have to do all that for some _petty human_ ” she said, “…yet you did”. With a mocking laugh, she turned back ,“So much for the Lord of Hell” and just like that, she exited the bar. 

And Lucifer was nothing but speechless. 

“I…uh..” 

Before he could save himself from the embarrassment in front of his therapist, he felt his hand being tugged by a group of beautiful women. 

“Don’t have too much fun now” Linda’s drunken voice called after him through the dance floor in response as she quickly forgot about what just happened. **  
**

**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

The coffee was the usual order, yet it tasted much better this morning to Maya. Or maybe it was simply because she was in such a great mood. 

“As always, thank you for making some time for a chat with me”Maya said, balancing her phone against her ear with her shoulder as both her hands were busy holding her coffee and muffin, “it’s just better to update this way than with just texts” 

_“And as usual, I hear ya”_ Denise’s reply gently landed on her ear , _“So, how did the contract signing go?”_

“Perfectly” Maya responded with joy, while finally finding a place to sit at the cafe, “We couldn’t do it the day after, of course, but we did so the following day”she continued, “Oh my god…I’ve never seen my boss drool over a person until that day hah!” she added with a laugh. 

_“Damn…really?”_

“Denise, I swear…he’s like _deadly gorgeous”_ Maya said, “It’s like he has all the people under his spell or something”

_“Did he get to you?”_

Before choking in her coffee, Maya stopped herself to answer. “You know, I almost felt like he did, but …I fought it off” by the tone of it, it was evident that she was very proud of it. 

_“My god…You are the queen of friend zoning”_

“And _I’ll_ take _that_ as a compliment” 

Maya chuckled with her response, “but in all seriousness, he seems like a fun person to hang out with.” Putting her coffee down, her fingers picked on a piece of muffin, “Kinda wish we weren’t in business terms” she said, letting her mind wander away. 

_“What do you mean?”_

“Like… if we were actual friends instead of business acquaintances. I could have seen his quirky side and he could have seen mine”

_“Girl, you thirsty”_

“WHAT??” Aware of the sudden high volume of her voice, Maya grew soft, “I don’t mean like that”

_“I know you don’t. But I mean…you’re still thirsty to be his friend”_

“Maybe…” Maya said, with a sigh “Ahh…imagine being on First name terms” 

_“You need to cool it”_

“Yeah, totally” the event planner agreed “especially since I’m going to LUX today” 

_“Really?”_

“Yeah, gonna go and familiarize myself with the place and everyone there before any events get booked” She said, whilst crossing her legs. 

_“Hopefully you’ll see our Mr. Morningstar then…”_

A smile involuntarily formed on Maya’s lips as she heard it. 

“Hope so…” **  
**

**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

That hope, that smile was clearly in vain. 

For Lucifer Morningstar was nowhere close to be seen at the club that morning. 

“Lucifer? He’s out…”

Benjamin, a young LUX employee answered her inquiry, “Is it something important?”

Maya shook her head, “No, it’s okay.”she said, standing by the stairs. _Of course_ , she thought. No one in his position would be loitering around doing nothing there “…busy man…I get it” she added. 

“Definitely too busy for anything _insignificant_ …” 

The snarky response originated from downstairs, as Maya caught the glance of a woman. Beautiful yet powerful, she was certainly familiar. 

“Oh! Hi…We haven’t met…” rushing down the stairs, Maya extended her arm,“Maya Sigera”

Shaking her hand, woman’s grip was equally strong as her appearance. 

“Mazikeen Smith” she said with a confident grin, “And you’re welcome” 

Maya raised her eyebrows. “Uh..for?” She asked, leading Maze to scoff. 

“ _Oh_ …he didn’t tell you?”she asked in a tone of mockery, “Huh…” 

Before Maya could answer, Maze left her in a state of confusion. 

“Any idea what she’s talking about?” Maya whispered to the young man beside her, who quickly shook his own head. 

And just like that, Maya decided to it was time to get acquainted with the place and with the people. Being the person she was, it wasn’t so hard to make some contacts with particular people there. And with the next visit, they all grew friendlier. But to her unluck, that opportunity was never possible with the charismatic nightclub owner. For he was barely there. 

“Is this like the usual thing for him?” 

Maya asked, when she visited in the afternoon before a bachelorette party was to be in session at LUX. 

“Sometimes…” said Michael, the bartender with the man bun, “Just your tough luck I guess…” he teased. 

Smiling whilst her head shook, Maya hoped in silent. 

_Maybe next time_. 

A ‘Next time‘ was made possible sooner than expected, in the form of a Ladies Cooperate Night Out event. 

“From what I heard, the music preference tonight is pretty specific, so….we gotta make sure the playlist is tight…” Maya said with seriousness, until a melody hit her ears and filled her body, “Oh yeah…” she remarked, automatically swaying from side to side, “…this is nice…” she added, recognizing the song to be ‘Real Thing’ by Ruel. 

Paul, the LUX DJ smiled at her. “Kudos to you on the Bottoms Up incident…” he said, “…that was solid” 

Maya chuckled. That night was certainly unforgettable. Dancing for her life was quite different from what was expected. Giving Paul the thumbs up, Maya smiled back. “Thanks man” 

Her eyes could not stop looking up at the stairs. Pity he couldn’t be a part of this bonding. 

Fortunately her pondering was interrupted by a groovier song coming up. And she simply could not let that slide. 

“Aww yeah…” throwing her hands up, Maya cried, “…this is my _jam_..excuse me but …imma bust this out real quick” she said, jumping over to the empty dance floor while the guys and the girls cheered. 

“Whoo!”

“Go Maya!” **  
**

**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

“…and as always thanks to my _selfless benevolence_ , The detective managed to arrest the culprit” 

Leaning back on the sofa, Lucifer could look nothing but prideful at the end of the sentence. And yet, Linda Martin was not impressed. 

“I’m sorry but, are you expecting me to say anything more?” Leaning forward, Lucifer inquired. Dr. Martin merely shook her head before she could answer. 

“What you did was great Lucifer. I’m glad the case was solved but It’s just that…” after a mild pause, she continued, “How is everything over at the club?”she asked, “Everything well with your new friend?” 

Lucifer chuckled with a naughty smile. “Well…if you mean the new _friend_ whose legs were wrapped around me last night then-”

“I meant Maya Sigera!” Linda corrected. 

Surprised she was to see how uncomfortable he appeared until he began to speak. 

“Oh doctor…doctor doctor….” clicking his tongue, he smiled as he continued, “You obviously have _misread_ the situation. Ms. Sigera is _clearly_ a business partner and certainly _not_ a friend” He said, clasping his hands together, “Nowhere near it for that matter” 

“Didn’t sound like that when you told me about her that night” Linda replied with a determined look, “It’s been a while since I saw you that excited and fascinated about a person” a feeling of warm exuded from her voice as she continued. 

“Well…what if I told you I haven’t seen her since then” Lucifer snapped back. 

“…Or is it that you _chose_ to avoid her?” The doctor fired back, slowly coming to the realization,“It was what Maze said, isn’t it?” She inquired. 

Standing up, Lucifer fixed his jacket before heading towards the door abruptly. 

“Normally I would be impressed with your breakthroughs….” he said, holding the opened door, “…but today Doctor, I believe you may have woken up from the wrong side of the bed” 

“Lucifer-“ Linda began, only to have her door be slammed shut. **  
**

**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Another night, another private party at LUX and yet, no sign of Lucifer. With her hands folded, Maya sighed heavily.

Whilst watching the party spectacle repeat with different people, she finally admitted what made her feel sour. 

When she initially decided to form this business partnership, she expected camaraderie with the nightclub owner, also a learning experience that would mutually benefit both parties. But it seemed like she was just left in the playground to play and make her own rules. Truthfully, it was liberating. No one to boss her around. But company was something she would never not want. Especially with someone as charismatic as he was. 

_Here we go again_ , she thought. That emotional rabbit hole. He was just a business partner. He was just a business partner. She had to remember that. 

“Hey! Kid! Where did you run off to?” 

A loud voice woke Maya from the pondering. “Ah! Nothing …just thinking” Maya shouted back, looking down at the woman on the dance floor. 

Simone Miller was a self-made Agent. Her methods were unconventional yet she made money. With her jeweled fingers holding a margarita, the middle aged redhead stumbled her way over to Maya. 

“Great job on the party, Kid” 

“Well…”Maya began “I pulled out all the stops…just like you asked” chuckling, she continued “Happy Birthday Simone!”

“Thanks doll…” Simone replied, pulling out an envelope from her bag, “…here!” 

“Oh!” Maya exclaimed, realizing it to be the payment, “You don’t have to do this here” she added nervously, only to watch Simone shake her head in refusal. 

“I do…” she said, “Plus… I’ll be busy from tomorrow anyways” stashing the envelope in Maya’s hand, Simone returned to the dance floor. 

With a chuckle, Maya watched the spectacle. The spectacle of the middle aged woman having the time of her life surrounded by her closest friends and her sister. 

With seemingly nothing much else to do, Maya decided to take an early night.

After all, lingering in LUX only made her continue with wishful thinking anyways.

**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

“THE FUCK??!!” 

It was just 7 am and the entire apartment already witnessed to Maya’s bellowing. 

Pacing back and forth in the kitchen with speed, one hand furiously held on to her loose black hair, while the other held the Cheque Simone had given her. 

The same cheque that turned out to be Counterfeit. 

Screw politeness. The hard work and effort of many vendors were at stake and so was her own. Grabbing her car keys, she left her apartment in her pajamas. 

Mornings would never normally see Maya in her anger. But this was quite an exception. **  
**


End file.
